


Accidental Inches

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apple Expansion, Ass Inflation, Breast Inflation, Food, Hip Inflation, Hourglass Expansion, Inflation, Multi, Pear Expansion, Pidge is 18+, Sleepy Cuddles, Thigh Inflation, Transformation, belly inflation, expansion, they're all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: Hunk's latest food experiment goes a little awry. The Paladins don't seem to mind though.





	Accidental Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovelies on SL who let me throw this at them on the server.

In the future, Hunk was going to make sure that nobody had any weird reactions to his food experiments by giving them a tiny bit to test first, not a whole bowl each. But given they had been out in space for literally five earth years, he'd thought they'd built up a tolerance for alien food goo.

Apparently not. It seemed that only Hunk had an immunity.

None of his friends had reacted in the same way.

They were always hungry after a mission, and Hunk had been saving this combination of food goo for a while now, since it was a pretty good comparison to chicken soup, if chicken soup was bright pink and solid like jelly. It even had little yellow balls in it that tasted like noodles.

"Oh, this is good," said Lance. "Gunna have to undo a button for my food baby, though."

He held his spoon in his mouth, undoing his top jeans button. Keith murmured in agreement. Hunk took it as a compliment, even though they hadn't really eaten that much so far.

Pidge was picking at her food, swiping a mouthful in between reading something interesting on her datapad. The fact that she was eating anything at all was good enough for Hunk, since she would often forget. Shiro was politely putting smaller spoonfuls into his mouth, determined not to be as messy or as fast as Lance and Keith.

"The texture takes some getting used to, but I do appreciate a good food goo when I get it," said Shiro.

Hunk beamed and sat down to eat. They were quiet, the only sounds were spoons clinking against dinnerware and chewing. This peace reigned for all of three minutes and was disturbed by Keith hissing in alarm.

"I think I'm having an allergic reaction," he said.

Keith did look like he was blowing up. It was all over, his belly looking bloated and thighs swelling, shirt snagging on his pectorals. Some of the sharpness was being lost from Keith's face.

"Fuck," said Hunk. "I'll go get an epipen. I made some last week."

Hunk was about to leave when Lance pushed his bowl away, leaning back in his chair.

"I think I'm reacting too," he said. "My tummy feels a bit full."

He rubbed his hands over his stomach, where it was puffing up. He frowned.

"I didn't even eat that much," Lance grumbled.

"You had a whole bowl in less than five minutes," Pidge pointed out.

Lance was about to open his mouth to protest, but he flinched and groaned instead, undoing the second button on his jeans. His belly did seem rather disproportionate to the amount of food he'd eaten, and Hunk was certain that Lance's hips and thighs were narrower a minute or so ago.

"I'll just grab the whole box of epipens," said Hunk. "Just to be safe. Uh, maybe stop eating?"

Hunk dashed to his workshop, cursing that it was so far away from the mess hall. He needed to put the allergy related medical gear in more accessible areas, but he'd been working on the injectors.

Oh gods, what if someone's throats was closing up? What if someone died because he wasn't fast enough?

Looking around the tidy workshop – his side, not Pidge's, which was, quite frankly, a dump – Hunk grabbed the medical box with the epipens in them and ran back to the dining hall.

Several things had happened while Hunk was gone.

Firstly, Lance didn't seem to be fairing any better than when he'd left.

Secondly, Pidge and Shiro had gone very quiet, with Pidge rubbing at her thighs, and Shiro folding his arms over his chest. They didn't look like they were reacting, but they were probably waiting for Keith to have first medical attention.

Finally, Keith was thicker, swelling rapidly in his clothes. His gut was desperately trying to peep out from his shirt, his thighs filling his pants entirely, ass and hips touching the sides of his chair. His cheeks were a little puffy, face slightly rounder, and his chest was somehow bigger without losing its shape. In any other situation, Hunk would describe Keith as chubby.

(In any other situation, Hunk would want to cuddle and kiss Keith, rubbing his hands all over him, because wow, Keith was really fucking cute like this).

Instead, Hunk went directly to Keith and injected the medicine into one fleshy thigh, and turning to Lance while Keith had a chance to recover.

Lance's hips had broadened, thighs even bigger than Keith's and a belly to match. The zip on Lance's jeans had been undone the whole way. There was a deep flush across Lance's brown skin, spreading down the back of his neck like it always did when he was embarrassed (or aroused, Hunk's mind helpfully supplied, and he almost went as red as Lance and shoved the thought away). Lance was massaging his belly, whimpering every now and then.

"It's okay, I've got you," Hunk said, using another epipen.

There was a tearing noise from behind Hunk. When he turned around, Keith was pulling his shirt down in vain to hide the split in his pants along his thighs.

"I don't think it worked," said Keith.

"Damnit," said Hunk.

Which was when Pidge piped up with, "Yeah, I can feel it, too."

She was kneading her hands into her thighs, and her shirt did look somewhat fuller. The epipens were obviously not working, so Hunk left the box on the dining table.

"I think it's slowing dow-ah, oh," Keith cut off with a breathy moan. "It feels kind of good."’

He ran a finger over the splitting in his pants, cock a little stiff in interest.

Lance had stopped swelling, but Hunk was ready to pass out in a cold faint. Lance's long legs were plump and luscious, and Hunk wanted to bite into the flesh and mark it.

"You okay?" asked Hunk, very quietly.

He gave Lance's tummy a gentle pat.

"Yeah," said Lance.

He pushed his hips forward so his belly was caught by Hunk's hands again. It felt so soft even with the tension of bloat underneath it.

"Please?" begged Lance.

Hunk rubbed it gently and Lance sighed in relief. The tension seemed to release for a moment and Lance relaxed. The waistband of his pants started to slip, and Hunk bit back a breathy "yes" as Lance's rump filled out a little more.

"Oh!" gasped Shiro, suddenly, tearing Hunk's attention away from Lance.

Lance whined at the loss, and reached over to Keith instead. Keith happily drew closer, and they started a circle of rubbing each other's bellies.

Meanwhile, Shiro was squirming, tugging at the fabric that was stretching over the sharp and generous hips and ass. The high pants he was wearing only emphasised how tiny his waist was. It was a good thing Shiro was always wearing stretchy gear.

Hunk fought back an inappropriate boner. Everyone looked great. Reaction or not, he'd always loved his team, but damn, it was getting hard to concentrate.

Especially since Shiro was doing his damn best to stay composed, and failing miserably.

Or delightfully, depending on who was looking at the situation. He clapped a hand over his mouth and curled forward in his seat as his hips expanded past Allura's measurements, Shiro's body becoming hourglass shaped. His vest was stretching out too, and Hunk could see Shiro's nipples hardening underneath.

It was also hard for Shiro to hide his growing erection, given the way his clothes were moulding themselves to him.

"Shiro?"

"It feels great. I feel great," Shiro moaned though his fingers, hips stuttering forward.

Hunk glanced back to Keith and Lance, who were both definitely aroused, and Pidge, who had a hand between her legs. There was a snapping noise and her chest ballooned out, breasts free of a fragile, old bra.

"This is awesome," said Pidge.

She drew her hands up to squeeze and bounce her breasts.

"Maybe now people will stop thinking I'm a kid," she continued, smirking.

Shiro opened his mouth to scold her but she unzipped his vest and let his chest free. The thin shirt underneath was turning see-through from the stretch, Shiro's pink nipples faintly visible.

"I feel fine," said Keith. "Bigger, yeah, but fine. I want to touch everyone, though."

"You all look hot," said Hunk.

Hunk blushed as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Was this on purpose?" asked Shiro.

"No, no, it was an accident, I swear! I don't know why you've all, uh, expanded like this. I can try to figure out a reversal but that could take forever," said Hunk.

"Fuck that, I'm keeping these," said Pidge.

Keith shifted, and there was another tearing noise as his pants split further with his moving weight. Lance swept his gaze over Keith, following the tearing

"That was...pretty sexy," Lance admitted.

He stood, wincing from his too tight clothes.

"How about we go cuddle in the common room?" said Lance. "That way we can all relax a bit."

•

Lance and Keith had walked a little stiffly, their clothes restricting their movements. They'd eaten the most, so of course they had the most dramatic changes. Keith was bulging from every tear, hips overflowing from pants, ass lovely and round. Lance's ass seemed to merge into his thighs, with only a slight swell of difference between the two.

Shiro's ass had formed into a perfect bubble butt, his thighs growing a little. His walk had taken on a swish to his hips, swaying perfectly from side to side. As for his chest, Hunk desperately wished he had a Mega Milk crop top to dress Shiro in.

As for Pidge, her ass hadn't really grown, but her thighs looked like they could crush a watermelon between them. Or smother someone. She had tied her shirt off underneath her chest, and while they weren't the same as Shiro's or Keith's, they were nothing to scoff at. Small enough to be perky but big enough for one to fill each hand, Pidge seemed to have gotten off the most lightly in terms of changes.

Hunk was a little disappointed that nothing had happened to him, but he was certain it was due to him eating more types of alien food than the rest of them put together, so the weird effects were filtered out.

The walk to the common room took longer than usual because of Lance and Keith, but once they made it, they threw the pillows to the floor and started to make a nest.

Surprisingly, they didn't end up having sex that night. They were all too tired for it, the mission and the transformations throwing away the last of their energy.

Hunk straddled Keith and started to tear at the seams of his pants, finally freeing him, leaving him in boxer shorts that were valiantly holding onto Keith's new body.

Everyone seemed to dive for Keith at once, kissing every part of him that was exposed.  
Pidge cuddled Keith, absently playing with his hair as they watched Shiro neatly snip up the seams of Lance's jeans. They let out a collective moan as Lance's flesh spilled out. While nobody was going to beat Hunk's thighs, Lance was certainly giving him a run for his money. With the cute belly rolls, Lance was adorably thick, a perfect pear-shape to go with Shiro's hourglass and Keith's apple figures.

Shiro took off his shirt after that, flopping next to Lance and spooning him, and Hunk went to the other side, holding Keith close. Pidge wedged herself somehow so that she was touching everyone at once, her shorts discarded. She squished and jiggled everyone's chests at least once, and went back to jiggle Shiro's again because of how squirmy he got, clutching at Lance.

Hunk chuckled, and rubbed at Keith's belly. It wasn't long before Keith had fallen asleep, one leg thrown back to tangle with Hunk's, and a hand twisted around Pidge's waist. Lance shuffled closer, Shiro right behind him.

They didn't say much, revelling in the cuddle pile that was quickly turning into a common room sleepover. Hunk was about to nod off when Shiro cleared his throat and said, "Did anyone comm Coran and the Princess?"

"No," mumbled Hunk. "Nothing they can do now. Go to sleep."

"I guess we can tell them in the morning," said Shiro, and he reached out for Hunk's hand.


End file.
